El mejor invierno de mi vida
by xx.dreamer7.xx
Summary: Hermione,parece mentira que aún no te hayas dado cuenta. Tú eres mi vida...Y ese, con toda seguridad, fue el mejor invierno de mi vida. HGDM.


**Hola! Bueno, aquí os dejo un one-shoot bastante larguito. Lo escribí ayer, no se de donde saqué la idea pero me salió esto. Es un poco raro, pero espero que os guste. Porfavor dejar reviews!! **

··········

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.KRowling, yo solo he inventado la historia..._

* * *

-¡Hermione! -gritó Harry.- Ha llegado una carta para ti.

- Déjame ver- dije yo- al tiempo que agarraba la carta que Harry traía entre las manos.

-¿De quien es? -preguntó intrigado mi amigo.

-No lo se, no tiene remitente. Iré a leerla a mi cuarto.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Seguramente te preguntarás quien soy, pero no puedo decírtelo, al menos por ahora. Lo único que debes saber, es que te quiero. No, no es una broma, aunque así lo pienses. Llevo mucho tiempo observándote, y me he dado cuente de que eres la única mujer por la que merece la pena luchar._

_Nunca he creído en el amor, me educaron pensando que no existía, pero gracias a ti he descubierto que existe, es real. No eres como las demás chicas de la escuela. Eres inteligente, simpática, preciosa, amable... todo lo que un hombre podría desear. Y me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti; no se como me ha llegado a pasar esto, pero así es. Debo ser breve en esta carta; no espero que me correspondas, se que no lo harás, y mucho menos cuando sepas quien soy. Pero debía decirte lo que siento por ti. Me gustaría que respondieses a esta carta, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo. Si no lo haces, lo entenderé. Por siempre tuyo,_

_Tu admirador secreto. _

Me quedé de piedra, leyendo la carta una y otra vez, sin creer lo que veían mis ojos. Seguramente era una broma, pero necesitaba saber quien era el chico de la carta

_¿Quién eres¿Esto es una broma? Necesito saberlo._

_Att; Hermione Granger_

Le di la carta a Hedwig, seguro que a Harry no le molestaba. Me fui a mi sala común para terminar los deberes, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el misterioso chico que me había enviado la carta.

Después de cenar, decidí irme pronto a dormir, para pensar. ¿Quién sería el _admirador secreto_? Podrían ser Harry o Ron... no, imposible; Harry estaba con Ginny, y Ron con Lavender. No tenia ni idea de quien era. Lo mejor era que me durmiera de una vez por todas, al día siguiente tenía clase.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté pronto, a las seis, me gustaba madrugar y salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo. Me puse algo de ropa de abrigo, y salí.

Me dirigí hacia el lago, era mi lugar preferido. Siempre que me sentía mal, necesitaba pensar, o simplemente estar a solas, iba allí. Me acerqué al borde del lago, y comprobé que estaba congelado; se podía patinar perfectamente. Conjuré unos patines y me deslicé por la gélida superficie que cubría el agua. Llevaba ya media hora patinando, disfrutando de la mañana, cuando sentí que alguien me observaba. Me giré, pero no vi a nadie. _Un momento... ¿Qué había sido eso? Alguien envuelto en una capa negra había entrado en el castillo_. Por un momento sentí miedo, pero me obligué a mi misma a utilizar la lógica, como siempre. _Oh vamos, Hermione, no eres la única persona de la escuela que puede madrugar y dar un paseo. _

Había pasado más de medía hora, y estaba congelada; hice que los patines que llevaba puestos desapareciesen y diesen lugar a mis zapatos. Me dirigí hacia el castillo, tropezando unas cuantas veces y hundiéndome en la nieve, mientras me reía de mi propia torpeza. Llegué inmediatamente a mi torre, y al entrar en mi habitación, observé que mis compañeras todavía dormían. Me dirigía hacia el baño, pero me paré en seco al ver un papel sobre mi cama. Lo cogí, y al leerlo, una sonrisa tímida apareció en mis labios. La carta estaba escrita con la misma letra elegante de mi _admirador secreto_.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Ayer me hiciste feliz al contestar mi carta, eso significa que al menos he captado tu atención; me alegro. Lamentablemente, aun no puedo desvelarte mi identidad. Demasiado tiempo me ha llevado el poder confesarte mis sentimientos. Si de verdad quieres saber quien soy, pronto lo sabrás, pero ten paciencia, no es fácil para mi. Nunca le he temido a nada, pero por primera vez le temo a algo, al rechazo, a _tu_ rechazo. Pero cuanto antes sepas quien soy, mejor. Se que no sientes por mi lo mismo que yo por ti, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te quiero._

_Tu admirador secreto_

_PD: patinas muy bien._

¿Patinas muy bien? Tal vez él era la persona de la capa negra de esta mañana... Decidí pensar en ello dándome una buena ducha de agua caliente. Me desvestí mientras entraba al baño, entré en la ducha y me puse bajo el chorro de agua. ¿_Quién seria él_? No conocía su identidad, no sabía nada de él, no tenía nada suyo excepto esas dos cartas... y estaba empezando a enamorarme.

Salí de la ducha, me puse el uniforme y desperté a las chicas. Faltaba una hora para que empezasen las clases; fui al Gran Comedor, donde encontré a Neville desayunando.

-Hola Neville. Veo que has madrugado. - le sonreí.

-S-sí. Es que me gusta levantarme temprano. Ron ronca y no puedo dormir.

Me senté frente a él y engullí todo lo que tenía a mano. Neville me miraba con la boca abierta.

-Si que tienes hambre, Hermione.

-Ya - me avergoncé un poco- es que anoche prácticamente no cené nada.

-Ah. - y volvió a centrarse en su desayuno.

"_Que raro está Neville. Parece como si le diese vergüenza hablar conmigo. Cierto, es un chico muy tímido, pero muchas veces hablo con él y no se pasa todo el tiempo mirando el suelo. Un momento... ¿y si él es el chico de las cartas!? No...Por favor...Neville no..._"

-Adiós Neville- le dije, levantándome rápidamente y corriendo hacia mi dormitorio.

No, no podía ser Neville. "_No quiero que sea Neville. No quiero nada con él, excepto como amigos claro. No, imposible, seguro que no es el. ¿Pero y si lo es? Ahh no!! Me sentiré culpable el resto de mi vida a partir del momento en que lo rechace... "_

Ya había llegado a la sala común, donde Harry y Ron estaban charlando animadamente.

-¡Hermione! -dijo Ron.- ¿De dónde vienes? Pensábamos que estabas en tu dormitorio.

-No, hoy me levanté temprano y acabo de desayunar. ¿No os lo dijo Ginny?

-No, aún no han bajado las demás chicas, y pensábamos que estabas con ellas.

-Lo lamento chicos. Bueno, voy a coger mis cosas, vosotros podéis ir a desayunar, en seguida voy con vosotros.

-Claro, allí te esperamos.-dijo Harry.

Subí a mi cuarto, justo cuando mis compañeras salían para ir al comedor. Las saludé y entré para sentarme en mi cama. "_Hermione, no puedes seguir pensando en eso. Puede que solo sea una broma pesada... no tiene porque ser Neville. A lo mejor estaba así esta mañana por cualquier otra cosa; puede ser que se encontrase mal_"

Agarré mis libros y mi pluma y me marché en busca de mis amigos. Los encontré en el pasillo. Nos tocaba clase de Pociones, con Slytherin. Llegamos a las mazmorras, entramos en clase y nos sentamos por parejas. Normalmente yo me sentaba con Neville, pero me adelanté a Ron y me puse con Harry, con lo cual, él no tuvo más remedio que ponerse con Neville.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad: halagos por parte del profesor Snape para las serpientes, 20 puntos menos para los Gryffindors, un castigo para Ron,... lo de siempre. No pude evitar fijarme en cierto chico rubio que se sentaba en primera fila: Malfoy. Estaba...raro. Con la mirada perdida y escribiendo algo en un papel. No prestaba atención a la clase, como normalmente hacía por ser él el preferido del profesor. Cuando la clase acabó, salimos en silencio, para que no quitasen más puntos a nuestra casa, como hacía siempre el _pelo-grasiento. _Al salir de clase, choqué con alguien.

-Lo siento. -entonces me fijé en quien era la persona a la que había embestido.- Ah, eres tú Malfoy.-dije asqueada.

-No pasa nada, fue culpa mía... Adiós - dijo como en un susurro, y se alejó, curvando ligeramente sus labios en una... ¿sonrisa?

Ese día estaba siendo de lo más raro: tenía un admirador secreto, que posiblemente sería Neville, Draco Malfoy me había pedido disculpas y no me había insultado.

El resto del día traté de concentrarme en las clases, dejando de pensar en el chico de las cartas, y pensando que al día siguiente era sábado y no habría más clases. Mientras cenábamos, noté que Neville me miraba. Me puse algo nerviosa, he de reconocerlo. Harry pareció notar mi incomodidad:

-¿Hermy, te pasa algo? Te noto rara.

-No, tranquilo Harry. Es que hoy he dormido un poco mal y llevo todo el día en las nubes.

No se si me creyó, pero por lo menos dejó de preguntarme y seguimos cenando. Cuándo acabamos, nos dirigimos a nuestra sala común. Faltaban apenas 10 metros para llegar al retrato de La Dama Gorda, cuando alguien tocó mi hombro y me giré. _"Oh, Oh"_

-Hermione... te quiero pedir una cosa. - ese era Neville.

-Eh? Si claro... ¿que quieres? - me estaba temiendo lo peor; los demás ya habían entrado y estábamos solos.

-Yo... bueno... quería pedirte... esto... es que me da vergüenza pedírtelo.

"_Oh no¿Se me va a declarar¿Me va a pedir que sea su novia? Que alguien me salve!!"_

-Podrías... emm... ¿ME PUEDES AYUDAR CON LOS DEBERES DE TRANSFORMACIONES?

-¿Qué?

- Que si me ayudas con los deberes de Transformaciones... es que no se hacerlos...

-¿Eso era lo que me querías pedir?- dije aliviada.

-Sí. ¿Qué pensabas que quería pedirte?

-No, nada. Tonterías mías. Por supuesto que te ayudaré, Neville. ¿Te parece bien mañana por la tarde?

-Sí. Muchas gracias.

-De nada. Venga, entremos.

Al meterme en mi cama una vez cambiada y duchada, solté un suspiro de alivio. _"No era Neville. ¿Entonces quién?" _

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe en la ventana. Una preciosa lechuza negra estaba ahí, con un sobre atado a la pata. Me levanté a toda prisa, abrí la ventana y cogí el sobre. Mis sospechas eran ciertas, era de _él._

_Hermione:_

_Puede que sea algo repentino, pero quiero verte. Me dijiste que querías saber quien soy, y quiero decirte lo que siento por ti cara a cara, sin máscaras, sin identidades ocultas, sin mentiras. Tengo miedo, porque se que no aceptaras lo que siento por ti, o pensaras que es una broma, pero te aseguro que no es así, te amo. Si sigues decidida en saber quien soy, te espero mañana a las 7 en el lago, al sitio donde vas todas las mañanas a patinar. Mañana es sábado, así que no habrá nadie que nos moleste. Con cariño,_

_Tu admirador secreto_

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, suspirando, imaginando al chico de mis sueños. ¿Cómo seria¿Guapo¿Rubio o moreno¿De qué color tendría los ojos? Sonreía como una tonta, la verdad, pero que iba a hacer... me había enamorado de mi _anónimo. _Sin ninguna duda, mañana iría temprano, quería conocerle. Finalmente me dormí, con la carta de mi misterioso admirador entre los brazos.

Me desperté al escuchar un leve pitido procedente del despertador: eran las 6 de la mañana. Me levanté con más energía que nunca y me duché, tarareando mi canción preferida. Esta vez, opté por ponerme unos jeans ajustados que me quedaban muy bien, una camisa gris y unas deportivas negras. Me puse un poco de perfume, agarré mi abrigo y mi bufanda y salí afuera. Cuando llegué al sitio de siempre, aun faltaban diez minutos para la hora de la _cita_, así que me senté a esperar en el banco. Estaba nerviosa, no paraba de mirar el reloj... nueve minutos...ocho minutos... siete minutos...

Entonces vi que alguien se acercaba por uno de los senderos. No lograba reconocerlo, porque estaba muy lejos, pero cuando se acercó vi a... ¿Neville?!!

_¿Qué? No puede ser... ¿Neville es mi admirador secreto¿No estaba equivocada? De verdad era él... tierra trágame..._

- Hola Hermione.

- Hola Neville... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Todas las mañanas salgo pronto para dar un paseo por los jardines, y como te vi aquí, me acerqué para recordarte que esta tarde me prometiste ayudarme a hacer la tarea de Transformaciones. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Si claro. _- tal vez después de todo no sea él... -_Esta tarde en la biblioteca.

- Vale, muchas gracias. Bueno, me marcho. Adiós.

-Adiós...

_¡Bien! No era él... por suerte. ¿Qué hora será? Las 6:03. Ya pasa de la hora... bueno, tampoco mucho, a lo mejor se ha retrasad... O ha visto a Neville y se ha ido. No..._

Bueno, de todas formas, yo no iba a quedarse ahí muriéndome de frío. Como cada mañana, hice que unos patines apareciesen en mis pies y me lancé a patinar.

Era de madrugada, el sol apenas se distinguía entre las lejanas montañas. Yo llevaba patinando sobre el hielo, haciendo algunas piruetas sencillas, desde hacía un cuarto de hora aproximadamente, ya eran las 7:16. _Va a venir... lo sé, vendrá._ Al salir del congelado lago para descansar un poco, tropecé; una mano, blanca como la nieve, me sujetó del brazo justo a tiempo para que no cayese. Levanté la mirada, y ahí estaba quien menos deseaba encontrarme.

-Ten cuidado Granger, podrías hacerte daño.

-Como si te importara, Malfoy. Esto... gracias.

Levanté la vista hacia su cara, esperando ver una de esas sonrisas sarcásticas, escuchar uno de sus insultos o burlas, pero lo que vi fue una sonrisa sincera. Desde luego, a Malfoy le pasaba algo.

-De nada, Hermione.

-¿Porque me llamas así?

-¿Acaso no es tu nombre?- dijo mientras se sentaba en un pequeño banco de madera cercano al lago.

-Pues...sí. Pero se me hace raro que me llames por mi nombre, y no 'sangre sucia'.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró y agachó la cabeza... ¿avergonzado?

La situación no podía ser peor. ¿Y si el chico venía¿Y si se marchaba al ver a Malfoy?

Quería marcharme, pero entonces pasaría el resto del día pensando que había dejado plantada a _mi cita_.

-¿Esperas a alguien? - me preguntó Malfoy, con su siempre tono sarcástico que lo caracterizaba.

No le contesté, no sabía si decirle la verdad o mentirle. Había pasado la noche en vela esperando ese día, para conocer al chico... y Malfoy, como siempre, había llegado en el momento exacto para hacerme la vida imposible. Me giré, dispuesta a marcharme, pero su voz me detuvo.

-Granger...Hermione...no es necesario que te marches. Puedes quedarte, no muerdo.

Volteé a verlo, ese no era el Draco Malfoy que yo conocía; no era el chico egoísta y frío de siempre; parecía una persona totalmente diferente... cálida. Me senté a su lado, en un silencio bastante incómodo.

-Oye Malfoy...

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, es lo justo; si quieres, claro. - interrumpió él.

-De acuerdo. Draco... ¿qué es lo que quieres, te ocurre algo? - me sentí rara al pronunciar su nombre.

- ¿Por qué tendria que ocurrirme algo¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?

- Nada, olvidaba que tú eres el gran Draco Malfoy, que tienes todo lo que quieres, que nada te falta porque con tu dinero todo lo compras... Es que como no me llamas 'sangre sucia', ni me insultas, y estas siendo amable y simpático conmigo, pensé que estarías enfermo o algo...

El silencio se hizo sepulcral. Empecé a sentirme culpable por haberle dicho eso; por una vez en su vida, parecía que podíamos tener una conversación civilizada.

-Oye Hermione... no soy tan estúpido, egocéntrico ni materialista como puedas creer... no soy como tu y todos los de esta escuela creéis.-parecía ofendido.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo... yo soy...yo soy el chico que te ha estado escribiendo las cartas.

Me quedé muda. Parecía decirlo en serio. Se estaba poniendo rojo, y no me miraba a la cara. Últimamente se había mostrado muy diferente conmigo, no me insultaba como de costumbre.

- ¿Te parece divertido hacer este tipo de bromas a la gente? - tenía que haber sido una broma, una más de sus burlas contra mi. Le miré enojada.

-No, no es ninguna broma. ¡Maldita sea! - gritó, levantándose del banco. - Te dije que pensarías que era una broma, sabía que no me tomarías en serio...

-Espera un momento. ¿Estas intentando decirme que tú eres el que me ha enviado las cartas diciéndome que me quieres y que estas loco por mi? No me tomes el pelo, Malfoy.

-No es ninguna broma, joder! Te lo digo en serio¿vale? Te quiero, no se porque, ni como, ni desde cuando, solo se que llevo meses sin poder dejar de pensar en ti, sintiéndome solo por no poder decirte lo que siento, enfadado conmigo mismo por haber...

-¿Por haber qué?

-Por haberme enamorado de ti. - me miró. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, me miraba como nunca nadie me había mirado. Lo decía en serio, él era el chico de las cartas.

- No es fácil creer lo que me estas diciendo, y mucho menos entenderlo.

Se acercó a mí y me acorraló entre él y el tronco de un árbol. Empecé a sentir miedo.

- ¿Y crees que para mi es fácil¿Crees que lo he pasado bien todo este tiempo, soportando las ganas de besarte en medio de los pasillos¿Crees que mi familia está contenta con lo que he hecho?

-¿Qué has hecho?

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse en el banco, con la mirada en el suelo. Me acerqué y me senté junto a él. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué has hecho... Draco?

-Mi padre... Le dije que estaba enamorado de ti, y se enfadó. Me dijo que estaba deshonrando el apellido Malfoy, que estaba traicionándole. Me dijo que tenía que escoger... a ti o a mi apellido. Y te escogí a ti... ya no tengo casa, no tengo dinero, no tengo familia... no tengo nada. Y se que he sido un imbécil, porque no tendría que estar contándote esto, porqué tú me odias, pero necesitaba decírtelo. Ahora ya te lo he contado. Si quieres puedes marcharte a tu torre y reírte con tus amigos de lo que ha pasado, pero al menos esta noche podré dormir...

-Draco... ¿de verdad has renunciado a tu vida... por mi?

Giró su cabeza hacia mi, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, puede que unos seis segundos, pero a mi me parecieron horas.

-Hermione... parece mentira que aún no te hayas dado cuenta. Tú eres mi vida.

Y dicho esto, se acercó a mí lentamente, y nuestros labios se juntaron suavemente en el que sería mi primer beso con Draco Malfoy, pero no el último.

Y ese, con toda seguridad, fue el mejor invierno de mi vida.

* * *

**Yaa no me mateis! Se supone que esta en primera persona desde Hermione. Quedó algo raro no? En fin, aver si os gusta. Dedicado a Lidia, que se lo leyó antes de que lo publicarse y casi me mata pensando que el chico de las cartas era Neville. Gracias!!**

**Venga...darle a _GO_ que no cuesta nada... T.T**

**_Att; ..judit.._**


End file.
